Social media, which are media to be formed with information transmitted by users, have emerged one after another on the Internet. Social media include, for example, a social networking service (SNS), a blog, a message board, an FAQ site, a moving or still image posting/sharing site, and a word-of-mouth site.
Development of social media and maintenance of communication environments have enabled content (for example, a message, a picture, a moving image, or a combination thereof) to be posted in real time. A user at a travel destination, for example, who wants to publish content to a social medium so that a location and date and time of his/her actual visit can be seen, tends to post the content one at a time to the social medium.